Bonnie MacFarlane
is a Major character and a primary ally of John Marston in Red Dead Redemption. Bonnie is the 27-year-old daughter of Drew MacFarlane, the owner of MacFarlane's Ranch Background Bonnie spent her whole life working on the Ranch with her father. She had six brothers, five of them died from either illness or foolish choices. Her sole surviving brother moved to New York where he is employed as a banker. With the majority of her generation deceased and the only other survivor deserting the family, Bonnie felt it was up to her to become the "man" of their family's Ranch. Interactions Red Dead Redemption Bonnie rescues John after he is wounded in the initial confrontation with Bill Williamson at Fort Mercer. She pays a doctor $15 to heal Marston's wounds and provides lodging in return for assistance with ranch duties on the MacFarlane's Ranch. John does several missions at the ranch, such as herding cattle and breaking horses. After finding out that John is at the ranch, Bill Williamson's boys set the ranch's barn on fire, and John risks his life to rescue the horses out of the burning barn. Bonnie is later taken hostage by members of Bill Williamson's gang, who threaten her life unless Marston and the Marshall release Norman Deek from the Armadillo jail in Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane. After traveling to the ghost town of Tumbleweed and attempting to hand the man over, it is revealed to be an ambush. The gang attempts to hang a brutally beaten Bonnie, but she is saved by John at the last second. She then rides back to Armadillo with the Marshal. After John kills Dutch Van Der Linde and recovers his family, John returns to MacFarlane's Ranch and visits Bonnie to purchase cattle. Shortly after, Bonnie calls upon John by telegraph to bring the ranch some corn to make up for corn lost to pests at their ranch. After John and Abigail Marston leave the ranch, she gazes longingly after the couple, shuffling her feet as she watches the wagon leave. She then turns to Amos as he walks into the general store, and then follows him in, marking her last appearance in the main storyline. It is suggested by Abigail that Bonnie had developed feelings for John as they ride back to Beecher's Hope. The way in which she stared at the two as they left also greatly indicates this. Epilogue Bonnie's fate is uncertain. In 1914, Jack Marston is still welcome at the MacFarlane's Ranch, and is able to make use of the cabin his father once recovered in. Bonnie is not present, although the ranch operates just as it did in 1911. In 1914, NPCs can be heard discussing that she found a husband. Undead Nightmare Bonnie appears at the ranch, seemingly unfazed about the zombie epidemic, but seems mentally disturbed in her words. She nonchalantly tells John that Drew was rounding up the undead and was there since yesterday, and asks John to check on him which initiates the side-mission "Paternal Pride". After John tells her the fate of her father, she seems unaffected by the news, and walks back in the house. She never appears after the side mission. Mission Appearances *"Exodus in America" *"New Friends, Old Problems" *"Obstacles in Our Path" *"This is Armadillo, USA" *"Women and Cattle" *"Wild Horses, Tamed Passions" *"A Tempest Looms" *"The Burning" *"Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" *"The Outlaw's Return" *"Old Friends, New Problems" *"Paternal Pride" (Undead Nightmare) Quotes Trivia *Bonnie's brothers' graves can be found at Coot's Chapel. See MacFarlane Brothers for more information. *Bonnie hints some sort of love or passion for John Marston. Amos can be heard saying "don't tell anyone I said this, but Miss MacFarlane is sweet on that Marston fella." Abigail supports this by telling John that Bonnie "blushed redder than a shepherd's sunset when she saw you." *Bonnie is a spitting image of [[Red Dead Revolver|''Red Dead Revolver's]] Annie Stoakes (Bloody Annie), she even owns a ranch just like Annie. Her Barn was burned down just like how Annie's did. *Bonnie's age is discussed in the first issue of the ''Blackwater Ledger after the mission to free Bonnie from the hanging noose. The article, found in the lower left hand corner, suggests her kidnapping was a crime of passion perpetuated by the Bill Williamson gang but the writer goes on to say "Miss MacFarlane is a spinster of 29 years, so this appears implausible." However, in the mission "This is Armadillo, USA", she says that she is 27. The newspaper is a misprint as the guide says she is 27 as well. *Bonnie MacFarlane is named after the aunt of former Rockstar San Diego designer Rob Hanson. He renamed the ranch he designed "MacFarlane's ranch," and named the rancher's daughter Bonnie MacFarlane just before he resigned. Obviously, the names have been changed slightly, but the inspiration is clear. *Bonnie is seen in the opening scene in "Exodus in America" on the train from Blackwater to Armadillo. It might have been possible that Bonnie was visiting her brother in a (sophisticated city) but she does not appear in the Ferry. *Bonnie appears on the back of the fold out map provided with the game. *Abigail Marston is suspicious about Bonnie having an affair with John. *Bonnie is a playable multiplayer character in the DLC Liars and Cheats. *Her outfit can be bought and worn by your PlayStation Home character. *It is unknown if Bonnie, or any other main characters, knew of John Marston's death. Although the final newspaper states of his death at the hands of Edgar Ross under Ross' retirement article, so it is possible. Gallery e Bonnie Wallpaper.jpg File:Rdr_twscreen_bonnie.jpg File:Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie on the train from Blackwater File:Bonnie2.jpg|Bonnie and [[John Marston|John at the MacFarlane's Ranch Bonnie Macfarlane.png|John Marston and Bonnie Macfarlane hugging in the Undead Nightmares trailer. bonnie and johnny.jpg rdr_0064.jpg rdr_0024.jpg 547px-Rdr_women_cattle06.jpg s:Bonnie MacFarlane]] Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters Category:Undead Nightmare Category:MacFarlane Family